Unnamed Deep Space 9 Starfleet personnel
List of unnamed Deep Space 9 personnel, Civilians Young Bolian Waiter This Bolian male began working as a waiter for Quark when he was no longer allowed to employ Ferengi in his bar in 2373. ( ) He cleared Rom's plate after he left to go on duty, then passed Quark a plate of food for Leeta so sat down on the same bar stool. ( ) He informed Quark that his cousin Gaila was about to arrive on the station. ( ) He was one of the bidders at an auction held at Quark's in late 2373 and purchased a post-eventualist, pre-Matoian bronze and triptin sculpture for one bar and three strips of Latinum. Quark called him "the blue man with the good shoes". ( ) He was an invited guest to Jadzia Dax's bachelorette party and engaged in a strange dance/fight with Morn, Kira called it a "scuffle". ( ) Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Bolian Woman 1 This Bolian woman was a resident onboard Deep Space 9 from 2369 til 2372. She was a frequent guest in Quark's and was often seen on Promenade. Together with a Bolian man she was leaving the station in 2370. ( ) She ran a kiosk in 2372. ( ) :This Bolian female is possibly Lysia Arlin. Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** :She was uncredited played by regular extra Mary Meinel-Newport. Bolian Woman 2 This Bolian woman was standing and watching on the promenade as a sick Odo had to leave the station to undergo treatment on the Founders' homeworld in late 2372. ( ) Human female #1 This Human female was on the Promenade when a young Jem'Hadar came storming out of the infirmary and was very scared by the young alien who nearly ran her over. ( ) :This resident was played by stand-in Sue Henley, who later played Ensign Brooks on Star Trek: Voyager. Human female #2 This Human female was a resident on Deep Space Nine and was in the group who charged Odo with a murder and stood in front of the Security Office. ( ) Appearances * ** ** ** ** :This resident was played by extra Tyana Parr. Human female #3 This Human female was one of the spectators of the boxing fight between Q and Benjamin Sisko in 2369. Together with another spectator she was hit and felt on the ground when Sisko hits Q and he felt back. ( ) :This woman was uncredited played by stuntwoman Dyanna Lynn. Human male 1 This man was present when Vedek Winn and Vedek Bareil made a speech on the promenade in 2369. When Neela tried to assassinate Vedek Bareil she was stopped by Commander Sisko. This man was knocked to the ground by Sisko on his way to stop her. ( ) :He was played by stunt actor George Colucci who received no credit for his appearance. Klingon chef In the 2370s, the Klingon chef owned the Klingon restaurant on Deep Space 9. His restaurant featured authentic Klingon cuisine including racht. Melora, an Elaysian, who visited his restaurant when she was on a mission to chart the Gamma Quadrant, ordered the racht. She yelled at him in Klingonese that it was half dead, he laughed, and appreciated that she knew that racht should always be served live. He also serenaded his customers with traditional Klingon folk songs. ( ) :The Klingon chef was played by the late actor Ron Taylor. In several novels, the chef is known as Kaga. The name may or may not have been applied as a tip of the hat to "Chairman Kaga" from the Japanese television series, '' , which debuted the same month that "Melora" initially aired.'' Vulcan Girl A Vulcan girl who Jake Sisko and Nog eyed at a concession stand. ( ) Starfleet Command Division Ensign ]] This Ensign was stationed on board Deep Space 9 in 2369. He was present on OPS when Chief O'Brien talked to Major Kira ( ). He was also present when Ty Kajada talked about her experiences with Rao Vantika in Ops. ( ) :He was played by an unknown actor. In the most of his appearances he's wearing a Command uniform , but sometimes an Operations uniform like in ( ). Lieutenant Commander ]] ]] This Starfleet officer was stationed on board Deep Space 9 from 2369 until 2375. He was present in Ops when Chief O'Brien talked to Major Kira. ( ) He was also on duty in Ops when a discussion between Vedek Winn and Keiko O'Brien began. Later he carried a bag and was walking on the promenade. ( He was among the Starfleet officers in Ops during Sisko's speech in 2370. ( ) He was promoted to Lieutenant Commander in 2372. That year, he was conferred with Worf while walking the station's corridors, when Worf was called by Odo, and informed his brother Kurn had been shot by a Boslic freighter captain. ( ) :This Starfleet officer was uncredited played by regular extra and stand-in Mark Lentry. :His rank pips changed several times from an Ensign to a Lt. Cmdr. Bolian officer Assigned to DS9, this Bolian command division officer appeared in Quark's in 2369. ( ) He also appeared in Julian Bashir's Lethean-induced hallucinations in 2371. ( ) He was present during the celebration in the wardroom when Ezri Dax was promoted to Lieutenant in early 2375. ( ) ''Defiant'' Helmsman (2371) This Human served as helm officer aboard the USS Defiant during the initial mission to enter the Gamma Quadrant and locate the Founders in 2371. He was killed when the ship was attacked by the Jem'Hadar. ( ) ''Defiant'' Helmsman (2372) In a hypothetical situation proposed in 2372 by Ch'Pok in which Worf was injured during a Klingon attack, forcing Chief Miles O'Brien to take command of the Defiant, this Human officer reported to O'Brien as helmsman. ( ) :This ''Defiant helmsman was played by actor Christopher Michael. It is unclear whether this officer exists in real life or was simply a figment of O'Brien's imagination, though the vivid picture in his head suggests O'Brien likely placed a real officer in that position.'' ''Defiant'' Helmsman (2373) This Human officer piloted the Defiant under the command of Worf against the Borg during the Battle of Sector 001 in 2373. When the Defiant's life support systems failed, he was beamed aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] with the rest of the Defiant crew. ( ) :This ''Defiant helmsman was played by actor Adam Scott.'' Female Crewmember This command division officer visited Quark's in 2375 when some senior staff crewmembers toasted Hector Ilario for his excellent performance on the Defiant's helm in a recent battle. ( ) She was walking on the promenade. ( ) :She was uncredited played by regular extra and stand-in Amy Kate Connolly. Starfleet Operations Division Security Lieutenant This Lieutenant served in the security division on board Deep Space 9 between 2372 and 2373. He was stationed on board the Defiant in 2372 when a group of Jem'Hadar came aboard. He was sitting in the mess hall and involved in a brawl between the Jem'Hadar and several Starfleet officers. Later he was part of the security away team that beamed down to Vandros IV. ( ) He was part of the security team which guarded the quarters of Kira Nerys in 2373. After the explosion in these quarters he tried to stop Kira but was knocked out by her. ( ) :This Lieutenant was uncredited played by regular stuntman Chester E. Tripp III. Security Officer This security officer was stationed on board Deep Space 9 in 2369. He was present when a Bajoran Deputy hunted down the Duras Sisters. ( ) He, together with Lieutenant Jones, responded to Miles O'Brien's call for security when Rumpelstiltskin appeared in his quarters. ( ) Also together with Lt. Jones he guarded the quarters of Benjamin Sisko. ( ) He was seen in Quark's shortly before Aamin Marritza was stabbed to death. ( ) He was on duty in OPS in 2369 and was guarding the arrival of Vedek Bareil on DS9. ( ) He was among the Starfleet officers in Ops during Sisko's speech in 2370. ( ) Later that year he visited Quark's. ( ) :He was played by uncredited regular extra Kevin Grevioux. : Operations Ensign in Ops]] This operations officer was stationed on board Deep Space 9 in 2369. He was present in Ops when Doctor Julian Bashir told about his first meeting with Garak ( ) and when Ty Kajada talked about her experiences with Rao Vantika. ( ) He was also on duty in OPS and walking on the promenade when the school explodes. later he was present when Vedek Winn visited the destroyed school rooms. ( ) :This recurring Starfleet officer was played by an unknown actor. : ''Defiant'' security officer (Human) This Human male was a security officer aboard the Defiant when it assisted in the search for the Krajensky Changeling which had infiltrated and sabotaged the ship in late 2371. He accompanied Captain Benjamin Sisko in a search through the Jefferies tubes and was killed when the Changeling attacked them and broke his neck. ( ) :The Human security officer was played by regular ''Trek stuntman Dennis Madalone.'' ''Defiant'' Security Officer (Bolian) This Bolian ensign served as a security officer aboard the Defiant in 2371. While hunting down a Changeling that had infiltrated the Defiant he got separated from his partner. Once the officers regrouped, paranoid about his crewmembers, this officer refused to stand down as he was ordered. He was eventually stunned by Captain Sisko and was later blood-screened by the very Changeling he was hunting, who was at that point posing as Dr. Bashir. ( ) :The Bolian security officer was played by actor Jeff Austin. ''Defiant'' Weapons Officer This Human female lieutenant junior grade served as weapons officer aboard the Defiant as well as monitoring the ship's cloaking device when the ship was sent to intercept the Cardassian vessel Prakesh and escort the Detapa Council to Deep Space 9. She was injured when the ship was forced to engage several Klingon vessels. ( ) :The ''Defiant weapons officer was played by stunt actress Patricia Tallman. It is unclear if this officer was killed or not.'' :It's possible that this character is the same as the [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel#Security Crewman; Bridge Officer|unnamed USS ''Enterprise-D crewwoman]] previously portrayed by Patricia Tallman.'' :In Diane Carey's novelization, this character's surname is given as Blake. ''Defiant'' Vulcan This Vulcan male is seen standing in front of the spent power cells as Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax adds another one. ( ) Starfleet Sciences Division Medical officer This medical officer was one of the few Starfleet officers who stayed on the station when Bajorans took control of Deep Space 9 in early 2370. ( ) He was still on the station in early 2372 and was one of the medical officers briefed by Doctor Julian Bashir about the upcoming Klingon boarding of the station. ( ) He was present during Gowron's speech in 2372. ( ) He visited Quark's in 2375. ( ) He was having a drink in the Replimat and later listened the speech of Grand Nagus Zek in Quark's. ( ) Deep Space 9 personnel, Unnamed Deep Space 9 personnel, Unnamed Deep Space 9 personnel, Unnamed Deep Space 9 personnel, Unnamed Deep Space 9 personnel, Unnamed Deep Space 9 personnel, Unnamed